This invention generally relates to noise cancellation arrangements in vehicle air intake systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a heat dissipation arrangement for a noise cancellation system.
Internal combustion engines include air induction systems for conducting air to the engine. Engine noise typically is propagated through the air induction system, which is undesirable. Noise attenuation mechanisms have been installed within the air induction systems to reduce such noises. Typical noise attenuation mechanisms include a speaker, a sound detector such as a microphone and a signal generator. Various other components are often used to reduce noise generated at the air induction system.
The noise attenuation system signal generator is often part of a printed circuit board that is used to control operation of the noise attenuation system components. One problem associated with such arrangements is a tendency for heat build-up at the circuit components. There is a need for an effective way to dissipate heat in the noise attenuation system.
This invention addresses that need in an efficient manner, which takes advantage of the characteristics of the air induction system.
In general terms, this invention is a noise attenuation assembly for use in a vehicle air intake arrangement. An assembly designed according to this invention includes a housing that at least partially defines an air passageway. An electronics module is supported by the housing. A metal cooling member is supported by the housing at least partially in the air passageway and coupled with the electronics module such that heat in the electronics module is dissipated by the cooling member.
In one example, the cooling member is made of brass.
In one example, the cooling member includes a body portion having an opening through the body portion and a plurality of ribs that extend radially outwardly from the body portion.
A method of this invention for controlling the temperature of an electronics module in a noise attenuation device that is used in a vehicle air intake system includes several steps. A cooling member is supported on a portion of a housing that at least partially defines an air passageway such that the cooling member is at least partially within the air passageway. The cooling member is then coupled with the electronics module of the noise attenuation device to thereby allow heat in the electronics module to be dissipated by the cooling member.
In one example, the cooling member is supported on the housing by hot pressing at least a portion of the cooling member into a portion of the housing.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.